A p a r t
by Chocochino
Summary: Mild-AU, warning inside, Indonesian. Hiccup wasn't Toothless' first human. Nearly a century ago, he ever met a teenage boy whom could make the Night Fury flew again. First fic here, English verse coming soon.


Dia nggak bisa mengubah takdir. Apa yang sudah nggak ada, apa yang baru muncul, nggak bisa diputarbalikkan, itulah kehidupan. Yang dia perlu lakukan adalah percaya bahwa dia nggak akan pernah ditinggalkan sendirian oleh yang paling dia sayangi.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A p a r t<span>**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

How to Train Your Dragon © DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell

All the words flow – all my OCs – and nearly the whole idea © Lianda Alshiraz

OOC, one-shot, pre-HTTYD until start, Indonesian, movie-verse, mild-AU, angst failed, Toothless-centric, gaje, prequel of Pain, Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Tragedy/Angst (hope-to-be), RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**First fic **from **Lianda Alshiraz** for **HTTYD**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**97 tahun yang lalu**

Seekor naga hitam mengepakkan sayapnya yang besar. Perlahan tubuhnya terangkat, namun nggak sampai 5 meter dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng ke kiri. Dia terjatuh. Dia mencoba lagi. Jatuh lagi. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dia nggak bisa menghitung.

Kemarin dia terjebak di cekungan ini. Sebuah danau di tengah, dipenuhi dengan ikan-ikan yang enak. Di sekelilingnya ada banyak batu yang mungkin saja bisa dipanjat. Bahkan akan lebih mudah lagi untuknya keluar kalau dia terbang. Sayang naga muda itu kehilangan ekor kirinya, sehingga nggak bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

Sementara itu, seorang remaja Viking melintas. Tubuhnya tergolong imut untuk sukunya. Kurus ceking seperti orang yang kekurangan makan. Otot? Nggak terlihat sama sekali. Nggak punya kemampuan apa-apa selain untuk menjadi tukang. Nggak heran kalau dia selalu menjadi bahan ledekan semua orang di sukunya.

Saat itulah, dia melihat naga hitam muda besar itu.

"_Night Fury..."_ desisnya. _Night Fury_ adalah jenis naga yang sangat langka. Jarang ada yang melihatnya, apalagi saat malam. Cowok itu heran, kenapa naga seperti itu bisa ada di sini.

Dia masih ada di atas cekungan. Matanya melirik ekor kiri naga yang menghilang.

"Pantesan dia nggak bisa terbang," batinnya.

Cowok itu turun dan menemui naga langka itu.

"Halo, kenapa kamu di sini? Aku Arian."

Naga menyukai ikan dan Arian tau itu. Seingatnya dia membawa ikan segar yang baru dia pancing di sungai. Jadi dia mengambil satu dan mengarahkannya ke _Night Fury_ yang nggak bisa terbang itu.

"Ini. Kau lapar?"

Naga itu mendekat dan membuka mulut. Nggak ada gigi.

"Hah? Ompong? Masa kamu nggak punya..."

Dia memunculkan gigi-gigi taring tajam dari rahangnya dan mengunyah ikan itu.

"...gigi."

Naga itu tersenyum.

"Keren. Mungkin aku harus menamaimu _Toothless_."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>97 kurang sebulan yang lalu<strong>

"Hei, Toothless..."

Arian membawa bungkusan di tangan kiri dan memanggul sebuah bakul. Dia menaruhnya, lalu menuangkan isi bakulnya.

"Aku bawa ikan-ikan lezat untukmu. Kuharap kau lapar. Aku bisa menjamin kau akan menyukainya."

Sementara Toothless makan, Arian berpindah ke belakang. Dia membuka bungkusan yang dia bawa, lalu memasangnya ke sebelah ekor Toothless. Tapi naga itu juga bisa merasakan sesuatu di ekornya. Dia mencoba terbang, dengan Arian masih ada di ekornya.

"Huwaaa! Toothless! Berhenti! Ini belum sempurna!"

Benar saja, mereka terjatuh di tengah danau. Toothless nggak bisa terbang tetap saja. Dia nggak bisa menggerakkan ekor kirinya, harus digerakkan oleh seenggaknya yang ini lebih tinggi dan lebih jauh dari yang dulu.

Toothless tersenyum. Arian membuat ekor palsu dan sebentar lagi, mereka bisa terbang bersama.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>97,5 tahun yang lalu<strong>

"Ayo Toothless! Terus!"

Arian duduk di atas naga hitamnya, Toothless. Bukan hanya duduk, tapi duduk di atas sadel di tubuh Toothelss yang sedang menanjak ke langit.

Ini adalah penerbangan 'resmi' pertama mereka. Setelah membuat ekor palsu untuk Toothless, Arian membuat sadel dan mempelajari cara-cara untuk mengubah arah ekor Toothless karena ekor itu nggak bisa mengikuti yang sebelah kanan. Jadi Arian harus mengendarai _Night Fury_ itu dan menggerakkan ekornya dengan kakinya.

Dan sekarang, Arian sudah hafal bagaimana cara menerbangkan Toothless. Jadi mereka mencoba terbang bersama. Rasanya menyenangkan, dengan angin yang berhembus lebih kencang dari yang biasanya dirasakan orang lain.

Toothless juga senang, karena akhirnya dia bisa terbang lagi. Dan kali ini, dia terbang bersama manusianya, Arian, yang sudah hampir setengah tahun ini menjadi sahabatnya. Dia tersenyum dan terus meningkatkan kecepatan sementara Arian berusaha menghindari bebatuan yang bisa mereka tabrak di hadapan mereka.

"Yihaaa!"

Arian berteriak gembira. Toothless menghembuskan api petir yang hanya dimiliki oleh jenis _Night Fury_ itu.

"Huwaa... Toothless! Minggir!"

Oh iya. Toothless lupa kalau Arian nggak tahan api. Mereka segera berbelok dan mendarat di daratan terdekat.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>97 kurang 7 bulan yang lalu<strong>

Toothless menatap manusia yang dibawa Arian. Bukan, sepertinya dia _membawa _Arian ke sini. Telinganya dijewer sampai Arian kesakitan.

"Kalissa, Kalissa, udah dong! Lepas! Iya gue ngaku gue bisa ngendarain naga!"

_Kalissa? _pikir Toothless. _Nama yang cukup cantik. Tapi kalau dia menyeret Arian seperti itu... dia sama sekali nggak berhak! Arian manusiaku!_

Toothless keluar dari gua tempat dia dari tadi mengamati Kalissa dan manusianya, lalu menggeram. Kalissa langsung melepas jewerannya ke Arian.

"_Night Fury..." _Kalissa terpesona.

_Seperti waktu aku bertemu dengan Arian dulu, _Toothless membatin. _Terlihat agak takut dan kagum._

"Jadi ini naga elo, Arian? Udah berapa kali elo mau dimakan sama dia?"

Kalissa mencoba menyentuh _Night Fury _kesayangan Arian itu. Dia langsung menjauh.

"Namanya Toothless," kata Arian lembut.

"Toothless? Ompong?" Kalissa kebingungan. Masa naga nggak punya gigi?

Toothless menunjukkan deretan taringnya, lalu memasukkannya rahangnya.

"Wow," lagi-lagi Kalissa terpesona.

"Mau naik?"

Arian menggenggam tangan Kalissa tanpa sadar.

"Elo bisa ngendarain naga ini?" Kalissa bengong.

"Justru itu yang tadi elo tanyain ke gue, sampe elo nyeret gue ke sini."

Arian tersenyum lembut dan bahagia, tatapannya seperti... orang mabuk cinta.

"Ya."

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka sudah ada di langit.

"Ini keren! Gue nggak pernah diajak naik naga sebelumnya! Kayaknya, elo mesti ngajarin gue gimana cara ngendarain Nadder gue!"

Arian dan Toothless tersenyum.

Dan saat mendarat, Arian dan Kalissa berubah menjadi canggung.

"Jadi, elo bisa kan ngajarin gue?"

Arian mengangguk.

"Emm.. makasih ya."

"Eh, iya, sama-sama..."

Toothless memang seorang naga _Night Fury_ yang jarang ditemukan, tapi dia juga tau seperti apa ciri-ciri orang yang lagi jatuh cinta. Jadi, saat Kalissa pulang, Toothless menyindir Arian. Manusianya itu hanya menutupinya.

"Apaan sih? Nggak ada apa-apa kok!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>95 tahun yang lalu<strong>

Toothless benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, seharusnya adalah hari perayaan 2 tahun mereka bertemu. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang? Toothless hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena nggak tanggap. Naga macam apa yang akan membiarkan sahabatnya sampai seperti ini? Apalagi dia adalah seekor _Night Fury_. Masa hal kayak gitu aja dia nggak bisa?

Dan sudah beberapa hari ini Toothless mendekam di gua tempat tinggalnya selama ini – mengingat Arian nggak bisa membawanya tinggal di rumahnya – sambil menatap tempat sekitarnya dengan murung. Biasanya dia dan Arian suka muncul di desa tempat tinggal Arian, tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia udah nggak pernah ke sana. Ini adalah rekor terlama dia nggak ke desa Berk. Berapa hari?

Toothless menghitung. _Ooz, dooz, twa..._

5 hari. Ya, 5 hari. Dia nggak yakin dia akan ke sana atau enggak. Gimana caranya dia ke sana kalo keluar dari sini aja dia nggak bisa? Nggak ada Arian yang bisa mengendarainya. Dia sendirian di sini, kalau burung-burung dan ikan-ikan nggak diitung...

Dan Kalissa.

Apa? Kalissa ke sini? Toothless mengangkat kepala dan menatap cewek cantik binti kurus yang sudah setahun ini menjadi pacar Arian.

Dia membawa sebuah bungkusan yang cukup besar dan sebuah bakul besar berisi – berdasarkan penciuman Toothless – ikan-ikan segar. Naga besar itu berjalan keluar dari gua menyambut Kalissa.

"Toothless," Kalissa menyapanya dengan lembut seperti biasa. Oh, bukan, biasanya dia akan menyapa Toothless dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Arian, bukan mengepit bungkusan raksasa seperti ini.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Arian memaksa untuk kembali ke pangkalan magangnya waktu kebakaran 5 hari yang lalu."

Dia meletakkan bakul – yang ternyata benar berisi ikan – dan bungkusan yang tadi. _Masa Arian mau menyelamatkan sebakul ikan? _pikir Toothless. _Nggak mungkin ah, pasti bungkusan yang itu. Bungkusan sialan yang membuat Arian..._

Toothless sedih lagi.

Kalissa membukakan bungkusan itu, dan bergerak ke arah ekor naga pacarnya. "Kau makan saja ikan yang ada di bakul itu," kata Kalissa dengan lembut. Toothless mengangguk.

"Aku tau kok perasaanmu," kata Kalissa. "Kita sama-sama kehilangan orang terpenting dalam hidup kita kan? Aku juga sedih saat tau Arian meninggal. Kenapa kau nggak ada saat pemakamannya?"

Nggak ada reaksi selain ikan yang semakin habis dilalap Toothless.

"Kau... kau terlalu sedih ya, untuk melihat pemakamannya? Aku mengerti. Aku juga nggak tahan berada di sana lama-lama. Banyak orang yang datang sih, tapi aku nggak yakin mereka beneran simpati atau enggak."

Urusan Kalissa dengan ekor Toothless berakhir di saat yang bersamaan dengan habisnya ikan di bakul. Cewek itu menatap _Night Fury _yang terjebak.

"Arian pasti udah bahagia di Valhalla, Toothless. Kau nggak perlu merasa sedih, khawatir, atau bagaimana. bukan salahmu kalau pangkalan terbakar. Bukan salahmu kalau kau nggak bisa menahannya untuk nggak balik ke pangkalan setelah sukses keluar dari sana. Bukan salahmu kalau dia terbakar di sana, sementara apa yang ingin dia ambil malah nggak terbakar. Bukan. Salah. Mu."

Toothless langsung memasang tampang jangan-bohong-deh-aku-tau-apa-yang-terjadi-sebenarnya-aku-yang-salah-kok.

"Dan kau tau apa yang sebenarnya ingin Arian selamatkan? Hadiah perayaan kalian itu."

_Oh, jadi itu isi bungkusan pembunuh manusiaku itu._

"Dia memang bisa membuatmu terbang lagi, tapi kalau dia mengendaraimu. Selama 2 tahun ini, dia selalu berpikir bagaimana cara membuatmu bisa terbang sendiri, sampai dia menemukan ekor palsu yang kubuatkan untukmu."

_Hah? Ekor buat terbang sendiri? _Toothless berputar sampai dia bisa melihat ekor kirinya – yang kini dipasangi ekor palsu dari besi yang ringan banget **1)**. Dia bisa mengangkat ekor itu semudah mengangkat ekor dari kulit – bukan, seperti ekornya yang _asli._

Kalissa menarik sedikit lagi ekor itu. "Uh, lumayan susah juga ditariknya."

Ekor itu memang sulit – untuk didesain, dibuat, dan dipakai. Namun Arian percaya, kalau sudah biasa ekor ini akan sangat berguna buat naga-nggak-bisa-terbang-sendiri kesayangannya.

"Cobalah terbang," Kalissa mencoba untuk mendukung Toothless.

Toothless mencobanya. Sebenarnya, gua Toothless itu bisa ditelusuri dan akan berakhir di sebuah pantai yang cukup luas dan sepi. Dia berjalan menyusuri gua itu sambil diikuti Kalissa. Dan di pantai itu, dia lepas landas.

.

.

* * *

><p>Toothless tegang. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kuat, seperti saat dia melihat Arian masuk ke pangkalan yang terbakar. Bagaimana kalau ekor buatan Arian ini akan gagal, dan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan benda ini menjadi sia-sia? Naga itu nggak bisa membayangkannya.<p>

Jadi saat dia mulai melayang di udara, dia berusaha keras berpikir positif.

Ekor itu bukannya keberatan buat _Night Fury _hitam itu, karena besinya memang ringan banget. Masalahnya, ekor itu nggak mau terbuka, seperti yang seharusnya terjadi saat melayang bersama Arian. Dan kalau ekornya masih terlipat – Kalissa kurang kuat membukanya – dia akan terjun bebas.

Toothless berusaha nggak melihat ke bawah, tapi saat pandangannya melirik lautan di bawahnya, dia mulai berpikiran yang enggak-enggak.

_Gimana kalo aku jatuh? Mungkin aku memang harus menyusul Arian, dengan cara... tenggelam? Beneran nih?_

Toothless terus memikirkan tenggelam, Arian, dan Vahalla. _Kematianku memang sudah dekat, sepertinya..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Kalissa menatap Toothless dengan tegang. Ekor itu...<p>

nggak terbuka sepenuhnya, dan bisa membuat Toothless tenggelam di air lalu meninggal.

Dia bisa melihat ketakutan dalam diri Toothless, dan ketakutan itu merambat ke dirinya sendiri. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, seumur hidup mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah karena nggak bisa memenuhi hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukan pacarnya.

Kalissa memohon dalam hatinya. _Oh Thor, biarkan dia terbang dengan selamat seperti yang Arian mau..._

.

.

* * *

><p>Toothless memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat seperti mendengus. Ya, mendengus pasrah...<p>

sementara akhirnya, entah bagaimana caranya, ekor itu terbuka dengan sempurna dan mengikuti yang sebelah kanan.

Toothless membuka mata dan mulai menikmati penerbangan mandirinya. Dia tersenyum.

Dulu, seperti inilah rasanya terbang bersama Arian. Dia nyaris nggak merasakan apa-apa – mengingat Arian bertubuh sangat kecil dan kurus untuk seusianya – selain kebebasan. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, dia bisa membaginya bersama manusianya.

5 hari nggak bisa dibilang cepat ataupun lambat, tergantung bagaimana cara kau menghabiskannya. Dalam kasus Toothless, 5 hari terasa seperti seabad.

Toothless sadar Arian, manusianya yang pertama, udah nggak ada. Dia udah tenang di Vahalla, menjalankan tugas terakhirnya untuk Toothless. Seharusnya naga itu tau Arian nggak akan meninggalkannya sebagai _Night Fury _yang nggak bisa terbang. Dia akan berusaha agar Toothless bisa terbang sendiri, biarpun mungkin Arian masih hidup sampai sekarang.

Toothless baru sadar dia masih memakai sadel.

Naga itu masih beraerobatik seperti biasa kalau sedang terbang dengan Arian. Kehilangan beberapa kilogram di sadelnya memang nggak berpengaruh ke tubuhnya, tapi berpengaruh besar ke hatinya.

Toothless adalah seekor _Night Fury _yang kehilangan manusianya dalam sebuah kebakaran di desa Berk, tapi ekor palsu ini membuatnya merasa begitu dekat dengan Arian, terdekat sepanjang yang dia bisa.

Kalissa menatap mata kuning-kehijauan naga di depannya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Toothless mengangguk mantap.

Sejak kematian Arian, kepala suku menanggap naga adalah hewan yang berbahaya, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk melarang keberadaan naga di Berk. Naga apapun itu harus diusir dari Berk. Kalau tidak, ya dibunuh saja. Dan kepala suku memutuskan agar nggak ada yang menyebut-nyebut kenyataan kalau dulu sekali – sebelum keputusan kepala suku – suku Hairy Hooligans pernah bersahabat dengan naga. Jadi keturunan yang selanjutnya harus tau kalau naga adalah musuh orang Viking sejak suku Hairy Hooligans mendarat di pulau Berk.

Posisi Toothless benar-benar terancam sekarang. Kalissa aja harus sembunyi sembunyi menemui Toothless.

Lagipula dulu Arian pernah bermimpi mengelilingi dunia bersama Toothless. Dia percaya dunia bukan hanya sekedar pulau Berk dan sekitarnya.

Dan Toothless, bersama ekor palsunya, akan melakukan itu.

Kalissa melepas sadel Toothless, lalu membelai naga itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

_Kau juga, _batin Toothless.

"Selamat tinggal, Toothless."

Naga itu melesat ke udara, sementara Kalissa terus melambaikan tangan ke arah naga hitam yang semakin mengecil, menjadi titik di udara, dan hilang dari pandangan.

Cewek itu kembali ke desa Berk, dan Toothless memulai perjalanannya.

***OWARI..?***

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Epilog – Seminggu yang lalu**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat – kalau kau menghitung tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu.

Generasi suku Hairy Hooligans mempercayai kebohongan yang dibuat 95 tahun yang lalu. Sementara itu, di pulau tempat para naga mengungsi, seekor naga baru yang lebih hebat dari mereka muncul dan menguasai mereka semua. Red Death, sang Ratu para naga – padahal dia jantan lho. Dia memaksa para naga untuk mengumpulkan makanan untuknya. Dan dari mana lagi tempat mencari makanan? Desa Berk.

Membuat persaingan antara manusia dan naga tambah runyam saja.

Naga hidup lebih lama dari manusia, bisa sampai 300-400 tahun. Para golongan tua ini masih ingat saat-saat mereka dengan para manusia, dan mereka kangen dengan suasana itu.

Sementara itu, Toothless telah kembali, setelah 95 tahun mengelilingi dunia. Dengan cara yang sayangnya tidak menyenangkan.

Saat itu, dia sudah berkumpul lagi dengan teman-temannya sesama naga, dan sedang asyik meledakkan banguna-bangunan di Berk, ketika dia terkena sebuah tembakan yang menggunakan tali dan membuatnya tertangkap.

Dan sialnya lagi, saat itulah ekor palsunya copot, setelah 95 tahun menempel di sana.

Toothless adalah seekor _Night Fury _yang ditakuti semua penduduk Viking – dia sempat mendengar kata tiarap setelah jenisnya disebut. Kenapa dia bisa tertangkap?

Saat Toothless sadar, dia ada di dekat cekungan tempat dia terjebak 97 tahun yang lalu dalam kondisi yang mirip seperti ini. Hanya saja, dia nggak terika.

Dan seorang remaja kurus ceking datang ke arahnya dengan membawa pisau.

_Hah? Apa-apaan nih?_

Dia bisa mengerti sorakan anak itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, naga. Aku akan mencabut jantungmu dan membawanya ke ayahku. Aku seorang Viking!"

Toothless takut setengah mati. Mengngat bahwa sebentar lagi eksekusi matinya akan dimulai, dia menutup mata. Mendadak, setelah 95 tahun hal ini nggak terlintas di kepalanya,

dia memikirkan Arian dan anak ini, yang mirip banget sama manusia pertamanya itu.

Arian dan anak ini benar-benar mirip, terutama secara fisik. Tapi masa si mirip-Arian ini akan membunuhnya? Tolong, dia baru 117 tahun, masih muda dan kuat, jangan mati dulu!

Toothless menunggu eksekusinya dengan sabar dan tkut saat dia baru sadar tali-talinya dipotong – dia membebaskannya, bukan membunuhnya. Permohonannya terkabul.

Dengan cepat dia membebaskan diri dari tali yang tersisa dan berdiri.

Anak itu memang mirip dengan Arian.

Dia menggeram, agar anak itu mengingatnya, lalu terbang.

Sialnya, dia terjatuh ke cekungan yang memerangkapnya 97 tahun yang lalu.

_Ini persis kayak dulu! Dan kalau memang anak itu memang mirip dengan Arian, mungkin dia bisa membuatku terbang lagi..._

95 tahun yang lalu, Toothless berharap Arian akan kembali hidup. Dan harapan itu memang terkabul – 95 tahun kemudian, dalam kondisi yang nyaris sama.

***OWARI!***

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong> Ada yang sudah menebak apa besi itu? Sebenarnya, besi yang dipakai untuk ekor Toothless adalah alumunium. Hanya saja orang Viking tidak tahu tentang apa alumunium ini sebenarnya. Sampai meninggal pun, Arian juga nggak tau nama yang pas buat besi ringan itu.

Hello! kenalin, gue Lianda Alshiraz dari fandom POMI dan DCI. ini pertama kalinya gue bikin fic buat HTTYD. tenang aja, gue bakal berusaha keras buat bikin versi bahasa inggrisnya kok! liat aja nanti, oke? see ya soon!

Cheer ya! =)


End file.
